Maria Vandor
FOR BIO'S: If you need help: http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/%22How_To%22_to_Character_Creation. Click the big edit button at the top to begin. 'First Name' Maria Named after her grandmother, whom passed shortly after Maria's birth. 'Last Name' Vandor 'IMVU Name' MadokaHime 'Nicknames' *Little Girl *Vandor Kid 'Age' December/3/2121 (Age 16, Going on 17) 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'1" 'Weight' 108 'Blood type' A Positive 'Behaviour/Personality' Growing up, Maria was taught to be polite, fair and kind to even those who would hurt her - which was not just verbal abuse, but some physical abuse as well. As the hurt became more unbearable, and no matter how hard she tried to be nice, this resulted her to become quiet and shy. Eventually, she was placed on medication for Anxiety and was relocated to another school, Kasaihana High School. In group settings, Maria may result in conformity, which has placed her in a few dangerous situations. She does not talk much to others, her past was a large factor in this. For others, it may be tough to get to her and have her open up to you, it won't happen the first time, or maybe even a long time after that. When under pressure or in fear, Maria may be easily manipulated. She has not been in any sexual situations yet, but has been manpulated to do things that not only harmed herself, but harmed others. She has a passive personality as well, staning up for herself is not the easiest thing with self-confidence issues. Some scars that are from these manipulative moments can be visible on her arms and one or two on her legs. In hopes to make new friends, Maria re-invented her outer look, trying to make it seem more appealing and eye-catching. She hopes it will prove successful on her first day of school, but she also feels some worry about the fact that gang members could be attracted as well. In school, Maria is academically active and takes school very seriously, always seeming to follow the rules and stay out of fights in or out of class. 'What district do you live in?' District 2 in one of the apartments. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' *'Junior at Kasaihana High School' *'Part-Time worker at "POP♥" music store in a plaza in District 2.' 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Student Category:Kasaihana High